Project Georgia
|282x282px]] Project Georgia was a super duper secret event organized by Nagzz21's closest friends and family in an effort to surprise him. These events occurred on October 21st 2018 at 6pm EST. It culminated in a special guest appearance of Philly K, the singer for the "Song of the Community" Savannah by the band Diviners, FOR the community. Philly also performed several other songs of his own, much to the enjoyment of everyone who was in attendance there. History On September 10, 2018, Lady Jane Grey contacted Philly K to see if he would be interested in appearing live in VRChat for a special event to perform Savannah in "person" for the community. Philly responded positively, and Lady Jane Grey began gathering a team to execute the event. Since the community could not be gathered into a single instance, the concept was to bring as many streamers as possible so as much of the community as possible could experience the event live. Notable Contributions * Mrs.Smith constructed the majority of the map and baked the lights. * Lanfear communicated with Nagzz to keep him apprised and get the event onto his calendar. * Sionnach built an avatar of Philly K so he would look like himself on stage. * Grizz recreated Philly K's tattoos on the avatar, based on reference photos Philly had sent in. * CAPT_BlackRock nearly made an 8 hour drive to meet Philly in person to set him up with a more powerful machine that could handle VR, but this fortunately proved unnecessary. * DJ-Ogre, being a lighting director in real life, added the moving lights to the map, and ran them from his lighting computer. * Egg and BlkButterfly communicated both with Nagz and most of the streamers to get them to attend. Songs * "Savannah" ''(acoustic version) * "''Guilty Pleasure" * "Troublemaker" * Classic "Savannah" Event Staff * Lady Jane Grey * TheBlkButterfly * Egg * MaTSix * Lanfear * Rad * DJ-Ogre * Mrs.Smith * Sionnach * Grizz * WhiteWolf * CAPT_BlackRock * PhillyK Event Participants *Nagzz21 *Mad *RibbonHeart *Summit *Andis *VRPill *KimplE *Ryan *Jakkuba *Ikrium *Ashunera *KuriGames *Gama *BuildWithBricks *Nurfee *Emmitt *Meow *Natsix *Wholesomeone *Kagan *Foxe Notable individuals while in Nagzz's chat: * Oathmeal * SpiralGod * Lynxlayer * Zentreya * Lucky * Leeroy * MochaBeetle * Dr. Puppers * VII * Tosha * Eret * Vicse * Foxe Trivia * Almost exactly one year before the event, Nagzz had chosen the song Savannah, which then became an integral part of his VRChat Adventures series serving as the intro theme song. ** (Paraphrasing quote here) "Wouldn't it be cool if the actual guy performed the song live for us?" And he did so. Much to the shock and pleasant surprise of everyone. * Egg rushed the stage as a tree and provided backup dancing for Philly's song "Troublemaker". * Philly fell off the stage due to extremely high lag while repositioning himself; it was played off as if he had attempted to stage dive. * After the event, Nagzz announced his intention to keep the VRChat Adventures series going. ** However there will not be actual episodes releasing on YouTube past the sixth season finale. May be perhaps as stream highlights. ** The adventures continue on Twitch! We could call it; VRChat Adventures Live! * The entire Diviners send Nagzz their love. * In the family photo, God himself; VRPill, made a special appearance blessing the community. * A rehearsal and test was held on October 19, during which Rad recorded a brief clip of Philly singing while in the Nikei avatar. * The staff had realized they needed a "name" to call the event while promoting it, without spoiling its surprise. BlkButterfly quickly surveyed the Bagel Bunch, utilizing them as a focus group, since they had just been told of the event. The name Project Georgia was suggested by Mad as a veiled reference to Savannah, Georgia. * The moving lights were chosen to be mainly yellow and blue, as a nod to the color scheme of the Savannah NCS video on YouTube. Gallery Joey Bagels with Philly K.png|Joey Bagels with Philly K. (in his in-game avatar) Georgia01.png|Philly K on stage for Project Georgia Georgia02.jpg|Joey Bagels and family in the front row Georgia03.jpg|Project Georgia organizer Lady Jane Grey Georgia04.jpg|Egg dances on stage during Troublemaker Georgia05.jpg|Egg dances on stage during Troublemaker Georgia06.jpg|Philly K on stage for Project Georgia Georgia07.jpg|Joey Bagels and family in the front row Georgia08.jpg|Wider shot of the stage Georgia09.jpg|Philly K on stage for Project Georgia Georgia10.jpg|Joey Bagels and family (plus VRPill) pose with Philly after the show Georgia11.jpg|Most of the Project Georgia staff and guests pose together Georgia12.jpg|Project Georgia after-party at Neko Nights Georgia13.jpg|Project Georgia after-party at Neko Nights Georgia14.jpg|Project Georgia after-party at Neko Nights Category:Events